


Fingers Crossed

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, christopher and buck bonding time, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Buck doesn't need anyones blessing to ask Eddie to marry him. But there is one he'd really like to have.





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I'm back at it again with the fluffy stuff. I was a little nervous writing Christopher because I didn't want to take anything away from his character and wanted to make sure to keep him like how he's described in the show, "smart, adorable, funny, in a kid way, just needs a little extra help." I also really like the idea of him and Buck having a really great friendship and wanted to expand on that. Anyways I hope yall enjoy!!

 Buck was going to ask Eddie to marry him. It wasn’t going to be today, and it probably wasn’t going to be tomorrow. It was going to be soon though. As soon as he could muster up the courage to get one persons approval.

It was Bucks day off, which meant that he would be able to pick Christopher up from school, allowing them to spend the afternoon alone together until Eddie got home late that night. Buck loved having days with just the two of them. He was so grateful for the way he had easily found a spot in Christopher and Eddies daily lives. Buck had been worried from the start that he would be seen as a replacement for Shannon, which wasn’t even close to the truth. He wasn’t trying to be a stand in for his mother, he wanted to be another dad.

Well, Christopher hadn’t called him ‘dad, and had been sticking to just calling him 'Buck'. Once 'Bucky' had slipped out, and it was so sweet he almost teared up.

Buck was hoping ‘dad’ was the next step. The ring box felt heavy in his jacket pocket as he waited outside the front doors of the school with other parents and nannies. He isn’t entirely sure why he brought it with him. He didn’t plan on talking to Christopher about it until they got home. Buck just couldn’t bring himself to leave it anywhere, as if Eddie would someone find it, or the second Buck turned his back it would disappear into thin air. Statistically speaking he was more likely to lose it by letting it sit in his ratty jacket pocket while he walked and drove around LA, but he couldn’t bare to let it out of his sight.

A soon as the clock strikes 2:30, kids of all ages start pouring out of the school’s doors. The kids who aren't taking the buses start to get scooped up by eager parents. A minute later, Buck spots a head of curly hair making its way through the crowd of students to the doors, followed by the teacher’s aide who is carrying his backpack. When they turn to head down the ramp, he can now clearly see Christopher, intently focused on making his way down it all by himself. He can see the aide behind him, following as close as possible without encroaching on Christophers space. He’s almost all the way down when he turns his head and catches sight of Buck.

The way his face lights up is enough to add a few years onto Bucks life span.

“Buck!!!”

Christopher tries to go faster now, and that’s enough to cause Buck to run over and scoop him up. Eddie’s overprotectiveness has really started to rub off on him.

Christopher squeals as Buck brings him into a hug, accidentally dropping one of his crutches in the process. Christophers aide kindly picks it up, handing it to Buck as he sets Christopher back down.

“I’m sorry about letting him go down the ramp that fast, he kinda got away from me.” Buck helps Christopher balance while he gets himself situated again with the crutch.

“Nah it’s fine. Did he ask if he could do it himself?” 

“Yes, he insisted. Is he always this independent?”

Buck just nods, taking the backpack from her, letting her know that, yes, he is, but that he also knows his limits.

“Well that’s good to know. Goodbye Christopher, goodbye Mr. Diaz.” The women heads back off up the ramp, not giving Buck any chance to correct her. Not that he wanted to. He was kinda hoping for a name change soon anyway. The mistake makes Christopher laugh.

“She’s silly. That’s _my_ last name. Yours is Buckley!”

“Ahh, it’s no big deal. You ready to go home?” Christopher nods and starts heading towards the parking lot where he know whoever is picking him up that day usually parks. Buck asks how his day was and Christopher excitedly explains that they learned about ecosystems and times tables and they had cookies for someones birthday.

Buck is helping Christopher get buckled in when he asks what they’ll do when they get home.

“Well, I was thinking we can have a snack and then do some homework.”

“Can I color first? Aunt Pepa got me a book with the Power Rangers!” Buck is the worst at laying down the law when it comes to homework and teeth brushing and bedtime. Christopher has to just smile at him and he breaks like a twig.

“How about we color while we have our snack? Two in one?”

“Yeah!” They high five, and Buck shuts the door, heading around to the drivers side door of the car. Once out of the chaos of the school area, Buck starts heading home, trying to ease away his anxiety. Who knew that asking Christopher about the whole proposal thing would make him the most anxious? Telling Maddie was easy, in fact she was the first one he told as soon as he even got the idea in his head. She even helped him pick out the ring.

When he got around to telling Hen and Chimney, they were equally as excited.

_“How are you gonna do it?”_

_“When are you gonna do it?”_

_“I’m not sure. I just want him to say, ‘yes’ obviously.”_

_“Buck, if he says no I will personally give back Chimney all the money he has lost to the bets we’ve made on your and Eddies bullshit. That’s how sure I am that he’ll say yes.”_

Bobby had given them his blessing, in his own special way. When Buck had told him what he was planning on doing, Bobby got that look that the others described as 'fatherly pride'. He simply placed a hand on Bucks shoulder, and pulled him in for a hug. When they finally let go, all he said was,

_“You’re doing good, kid.”_

He didn’t need anyones blessing or approval, but it felt so good to have it. To know that he had people that loved him and would support him no matter the outcome. All he needed now was Christopher. He didn’t really know what he would do if he wasn’t supportive of the idea.

Christopher was a smart kid, and they hadn’t hid anything from him. Buck and Eddie weren’t heavily into PDA, especially in the workplace. When they were at home however, they were more carefree with their affection and shared that with Christopher. Many a night led to the three of them piled onto the couch, falling asleep during a late night movie with Christopher snuggled under Bucks arm while he leaned back onto Eddie.

Before Eddie had asked Buck to move in, he had sat down with Christopher and explained the situation. Christopher had been delighted to hear that Buck would be spending even more time with them, and was fine with the two of them being together.

_“Dad, I’m just happy that you’re happy!”_

When they got back to the house, Buck was more confident. On the way home they had talked more about school and Christopher had asked if the after school snack could be ‘ants on a log’. Buck hadn’t yet figured out how to get the raisins into the celery without getting peanut butter all over himself but, he was learning. Buck told him he would try his best and they could even have lemonade too if there was any mix left in the cupboard.  The domesticity of it all helped ground Buck, helped remind him that he had become just a much a fixture of Christopher's life as he was Eddies.

Christopher headed for the kitchen table as soon as they got inside, Buck following, depositing his school bag on the chair next to him. He headed towards the pantry, searching for the snack supplies. While grabbing the lemonade off the shelf he glanced over his shoulder to see Christopher already setting himself up at the table with folders, pens, and crayons spread out in front of him. The aforementioned Power Rangers book came next out of the backpack, the large cover advertising activities and coloring inside of its cardboard backings.

By the time Buck had finished making the snacks _(with some pretty good looking raisin ants he might add)_ , Christopher was deep into the pages of his book, connecting the dots of a puzzle. Buck set the celery and lemonade down, Christopher immediately grabbing for one of the peanut butter covered sticks. He bites down with a satisfying crunch and thanks Buck with a smile. Buck ruffles his hair before sitting down on the chair next to him with his own glass.

He watches Christopher for a few minutes, enjoying the silence as he eats his snacks and turns to the next page of his book. Buck takes a deep breath, scooting his chair a little closer before he opens his mouth.

“Hey superman. Remember how your aide at school today thought I had the same name as you?”

“Yeah! That was pretty funny.” Christopher is only partly paying attention, his focus mainly on the coloring book in front of him as he searches for the appropriate crayon color for his Power Ranger.

“Well, how would you feel if I got to have your last name, because your dad and I got together?” Christopher switches the colors in his hand from orange to red as he thinks for a moment. He takes his time as he speaks.

“But you are together. You hold hands and make me breakfast and we all watch movies together.”

“Well this way, we could be officially together.” Buck pulls the ring box out of his pocket, and puts it on the table in front of Christopher. He pops it open, revealing the small gold band inside. “I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. I want to ask your dad to marry me.”

Christopher takes a second, putting down the crayon he was using and looks at Buck, head tilted.

“So like how my mom and dad used to be?” Buck had expected this sort of question, but that doesn’t stop him from being shaken up by it.

“Yes. Because I love your dad, and I love you. And I want to be your other dad.”

“If you guys get married, you’ll live here all the time? And I'll have two dads?”

“Of course champ. I’m not going anywhere. And I would honored to be your other dad.”

“Ahhh man. The kids at school are gonna be jealous. I've got double dads!” Buck just laughs and opens his arm from where he’s sat on his chair, his usual invitation for a hug. Christopher dives right in, giggling as Buck hugs him back tightly. His heart feels full, and the fact that sooner than later he’ll be able to call Christopher _his_ son is exhilarating. He lets go, easing Christopher back into his chair.

“Now the only thing is, it’s a secret. So pinky promise me you won’t tell?” Buck sticks out his pinky, with Christopher looping his through almost immediately.

“Promise!”

Buck was one step closer to popping the question, to finally getting what he’s always wanted.

Now all the was left was to, well, propose. 

And how hard could that be?


End file.
